This invention relates to a beverage container cooling device and more particularly to a beverage container cooling device which rapidly cools the contents of the beverage container.
Many types of beverage container cooling devices have been provided but they generally comprise a hollow container adapted to contain ice and the beverage containers. The existing devices do cool the contents of the beverage containers but the process is fairly slow.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved beverage container cooling apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus which quickly cools the contents of the beverage container.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a portable beverage container cooling apparatus.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling device including means for positioning the beverage container relative to the rotatable roller.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus including a vertically movable roller positioned therein which may be vertically moved to compensate for melting of the ice.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a beverage container cooling apparatus which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.